Drunk
by desolationrow28
Summary: How does it feel like to be rejected by the person you love? The poem was made by yours truly. Enjoy! Reviewing is a must..kidding! haha


Author's Note: Konnichiwa Minna! I hope you'll like my story. This story was based on an event last Dec. 3, 2011, the birthday of my bestfriend. I hope you'll like this and I'm so sorry for all the grammatical errors. I'm not really good with English. Hahaha. Oh, and the poem? I was the one who wrote it..

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story and of course, the poem. xD

_Birthdays are supposed to be fun._

_But why do I feel like shooting myself with a gun?_

_What I've said was indeed unexpected,_

_But it was as if the heaviness in my heart was lifted._

Mikan's POV

It is my birthday today. Me, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and the others went to central town to drink and have fun. I am a special star now so I have let's say, tons of money. It's my treat so they came with me. Anna, Nonoko, and the others went to some place where you can play RockBand while Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and me went to a bar to drink.

Hotaru being Hotaru, only drank a juice with some alcohol while me, Ruka and Natsume drank beer.

Normal POV

Natsume and Ruka are talking with each other.

"Hotaru-chan, how does it feel like to know that one of your friends like the same person as you?" Mikan said.

"What are you talking about? Are you drunk already? Baka." Replied Hotaru.

"No, I was just thinking about the other girl who likes Natsume too. She is planning to confess with him that's why I'm getting frustrated."

"Who's the girl? How dare she. Does she know about your feelings toward Natsume? I will surely blast her with my new and improved Baka Gun 2011!"

"No, wait, Hotaru-chan, I can't tell you."

"And why is that, Baka?"

"Because I promised her that I won't tell it to anybody."

"Okay then."

Not long after.

"Natsume-kun, you now already right?"

"What are you talking about Polka?"

"You do well know what I'm talking about. Koko and Mochu told me that you already know. And stop calling me Polka. I don't wear those childish underwear anymore, stupid jerk."

"Hey, are you drunk? And I don't know what you're talking about. Just spill it already Ichigo-kara."

"I told you not to call me names anymore. Ugh. I thought you knew already."

"Know what? I wouldn't be asking you if I already knew, baka."

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Natsume shouted to Hotaru.

"Because you are being ."

"What the hell are you talking about you -!"

"Crazy little thing called love. Really. This sucks. I'm outta here" Hotaru cut him before he could finish his sentence.

But before she could leave, Mikan hold on to her shirt slightly tugging into it to prevent her from going.

"Stay, Hotaru-chan, I need you here." Mikan said helplessly.

"Seriously. What are you talking about, Polka?" Natsume said, frustrated.

"." Hotaru glared at her.

-complete silence-

Anna, Nonoko, and the others have arrived.

"Hey Mikan-chan , let's go." Nonoko said.

"Yeah, it's already 6:00" Anna added.

Mikan, who wasn't aware of her friend's presence, flinched and turned to them with a sullen expression.

"Ok. I'm just going to pay for our expenses here." She said to her friends.

While Mikan was out paying, Natsume and Ruka bode goodbye with Natsume still confused about what was Mikan talking about.

The moment Mikan came back, Natsume was already gone.

"Where is he?" She said groggily, people around her aware of her drunkenness.

"He already left. He said he already need to go back to the dorm." Anna said.

"What?" Mikan exclaimed.

Mikan ran outside and found Natsume and Ruka's retreating backs.

"NATSUME, I LOVE YOU!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

-baka-baka-baka-

"Idiot. You really are one. Confessing in public. Let's go home. You're already drunk." Hotaru said, sweat dropping.

_But I have realized what I have done,_

_All my hopes, my efforts, and my love -all gone._

_They all vanished, lost into thin air,_

_Leaving me enveloped by utter despair._

The next day…

Normal POV

Natsume acted as if nothing happened the day before. Of course, Mikan was crestfallen. She was so sad because Natsume didn't reply to what she said, or more likely, confessed.

-recess-

"Natsume-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Totally embarrassed. Images of yesterday's event flooded in her head.

"Okay. Ruka, you go first." Natsume agreed.

"So, what was that thing that you wanted to say to me?" He asked impatiently.

"I j-just w-wanted to ask you if y-you heard what I shouted yesterday?" She asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Natsume smirked.

"Of course. Baka."

Then his face turned serious.

"But I don't feel the same way for you. I know that you know that I don't want to be in a commitment with anybody." Natsume said.

With that, Mikan started to cry.

"I..I'ts okay. I just wanted you to know that I loved you. Thanks for being my inspiration. Goodbye." Mikan said then ran away, tears falling from her eyes.

Natsume was left dumbfounded. He couldn't do anything because he doesn't want Mikan to be engulfed by the darkness that surrounds him. Yes, he did love her, but he thought that she will only be sad when she's with him. So, it's best to let her go and find the right man for her. A guy who will love her as much as he does, a guy that can make her smile always, giving light to everybody, including her, and a guy who will protect her and who will not hurt her. Then he just turned his back, misty-eyed and walked the opposite way.

_Love, was without a doubt a foolish thing,_

_And I was stupid to be in love with him since the beginning._

_If I could return back to the past,_

_I would, because that way, my happiness would last._

_But I know it's too late,_

_I can't do anything but to wait,_

_Wait for the right guy to arrive,_

_A guy who will love me back and render me alive._

_I will wait, and wait, and wait…_

THE END


End file.
